Unexpected Love
by LeToastyMaple
Summary: Bella was invited to Arthur's house to spend some time with isolated nation. But what lays ahead of her will change her feelings for him forever. Oc/England rated m for lemon. I do not own hetalia, but I do own Bella.


Normal Pov

Arthur was bored. Like legitimately bored to death, but we all know that Arthur cannot die since he was the personation of England. Anyways, he felt alone and wanted a friend over to accompany him. So, without doubt, he called Francis and asked him and Bella to come over. After taunts and a brief argument, they decided to come and visit.

Later...

After a brief shower and a change of clothes, Arthur was ready to opened a door and exchange some nice news with the Frenchman and his younger sister. Especially his younger sister. Sadly, the gentleman was too proper to blurted out his love and passion for the beautiful city. As he pondered over the thoughts of Paris, a knock was heard throughout the cottage.

"Hello France and Paris, come on in!" the Brit cheered. Francis and Bella looked at Arthur and simultaneously said 'Bonjour'. Bella smiled cheerfully at Arthur, golden eyes brimming with affection. As they walked in, Arthur and Bella had started an conversation with each other whilst Francis gained access to the wine cabinet in the marbled kitchen.

"So, whatcha been up to?" Bella chimed. Arthur smiled at her brightening question. "Nothing much. How are you?" he replied back. Bella twirled her long black hair, flushing and smiling. "Ok. A little stress, but perfectly fine!" Arthur tilted his head sideways as if pondering about why such a cheerful girl could be stressed about.

"WHOO GUYS HOW BOUT SOME WINE?!" a drunk Frenchman asked, walking in. Bella and Arthur looked at him."What the hell Francis?" Bella irritably responded. "No one gets drunk that fast." Arthur and Bella both shrugged at the Frenchman anyways. "We'll have a glass or two." Arthur murmured.

Bella denied the alcohol, due to her age. But, she stayed around to watch Arthur and Francis argue over who's better than who. "You guys are so drunk!" Bella giggled. "Well, time for big brother to sleep so that his hangover wouldn't be so bad." Somehow Bella managed to take both drunkards into their rooms. As she was putting Arthur into his bed, she had fallen into Arthur's chest and was in a 'revealing' position.

"Oh my. I'm sorry Arthur I- wait a sec..." Bella glared at the drunk Brit. "You're not drunk!" Arthur smirked and sat up, leaving Bella in his lap. Her blush spread around her face as she stared into his emerald gaze. "Uh, Bella?" Arthur said as he wrapped his hands around her, pushing her down. They were resting peacefully against each other's hips, then Arthur asked an intriguing question. "Do you love me?"

Bella smiled. "Oh, Arthur," she started. "Ever since I was a baby, I've loved you. Angelterre, I adore you." They pressed heads together. Arthur smiled widely and flushed, nodding to her response. "I've been waiting for this moment," he murmurs, holding her hand. "I just wanted to say that."

Arthur leaned forward and kiss Bella's lips, begging for entrance. Bella opened her mouth and battled Arthur's tongue for dominance. Slowly Arthur climbed on top of Bella who was such a pretty sight to see. She was pure red and her eyes sparkled. He undressed her, and he put the pink dress aside. Her bra was a little bigger than his hand and her underwear was a pink lace. Arthur looked back up and breathed on her neck. "You ready?"

Arthur nibbled at her neck then bit down while rubbing her bra. Bella on the other hand was kneeing at his erection through his boxers

Bella moaned loudly as her lover was groping her breasts and rubbing against her entrance. Her hands were wrapped around Arthur's manhood. "Arthur... ah! What about, ngh, France?" Bella tried to speak, but the pleasure was overwhelming. Arthur kissed her neck and nipped it softly, his index finger rubbing her nipples. "He won't ruin this."

Arthur's tongue finally made it down to her entrance and slowly pushed its way in, causing Bella to roll her eyes back and moan a lot louder than expected. After a little exploration, he took his tongue out and placed his manhood at her entrance. "Wait. Where is your condom?" she asked, dampering the mood a little. Arthur looks down at her, smiling. "I have one here." Bella's blush came back, redder than before. "If you're ready, so am I." Arthur nodded and slowly pushed in. Tears gathered in the corners of Bella's eyes. Arthur kisses them away and waited for her body to adjust.

"Go ahead." Bella's voice was soft and shaky. Arthur nodded and thrusted slowly. Bella's pain went away and was replaced by pleasure. "Faster?" Arthur said as Bella nodded. He nodded back and picked up speed. The bed almost started to squeak as he thrusted harder. "Bella I'm coming soon!" he said. Bella was panting heavily as both of their visions became black as they orgasmed, and Arthur rolled off of her body while Bella snuggled up to him. "I love you." Arthur rasped. "I love you too, Arthur Kirkland."

They never knew that France was watching them, tears flowing down his face.

Francis' PoV

I rubbed my eyes as I finally sobered up. The best about being a country who drinks wine a lot is that you sober up quicker than the average man. "Oh Mon dieu, where are is that girl?" I mumbled, referencing to my sister as I finally got up and stretch my legs and arms.

Stepping out of the room, I heard moaning and someone in bed. 'Is it Angelterre? It sounds like a girl...' I thought as I went closer to the door.

The door was cracked open enough to see what was happening. I saw Bella fall over England, blushing furiously. Then the rest was a blur. Clothes were shed and skin was exposed. I watched in shock as my sister's eyes water when she lost her virginity. "No..." I whispered as my eyesight blurred with tears. "She's only 16 and she's having sex. Oh god no..." Watching them finish, I choked down a sob. "Bella, you're lucky he had a condom on." A new city could be forming one day, and I didn't liked it.

The Next Morning...

Bella's POV

I was rudely awoken by being yanked by my brother and dragged downstairs. I stood up consciously only to plop down on the couch. "Francis, what do you want?" I groaned loudly. He looked down disappointed. " What are you doing in his bed?" Shit, he knows. I pretended to scoff and mumbled "I got tired..." Francis laughed coldly. "I saw everything. No need to lie about it."

I looked up at him uneasily. "How?" I said softly. Francis sighed and grabbed my arm, heading to the car. "If you're going to screw, please close the door." he stated. "For your safety, I'm putting you on birth control." he started as tears start forming in my eyes. "Please don't stop me from seeing him!" I wailed, the tears flowing down my face. Francis looked at me weirdly. "Why are crying?" I sobbed a little, gathering myself together. "B-because, I love him."

Francis looked at her. "Look, I don't like Arthur and he's older than you, but I can't restrain you anymore. I'm just putting you on birth control pills." I sniffled. "Really?" I questioned. "Yes, just stay safe when you're err... Getting banged. " Francis said awkwardly. I got up and hugged my brother. "Je taime, grand frere." I muffled in his shirt. "I love you too Bella."

Days later I sit down by Arthur, laying my head on his shoulder. Who knew that a rainy day could bring us together.


End file.
